1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seatbelt fastening state display device that displays the state of a seatbelt.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some vehicle meters display a warning that informs fastening or non-fastening of a seatbelt in each seat.
As a conventional art of this type, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-255676 suggests that a warning is displayed to inform fastening or non-fastening of a seatbelt in each seat.
In addition, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-105157 suggests that seating is detected in each of rear seats and fastening of a seatbelt is detected in each of rear seats, and if it is not detected that the rear seatbelt is fastened in the rear seat in which seating is detected, a warning is displayed on a unit mounted in the ceiling of the vehicle interior.
However, the seatbelt fastening state display device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-105157 has a problem described below. No warning is displayed if neither seating nor fastening of a seatbelt is detected in a seat, and no warning is displayed if seating and fastening of the seatbelt is detected in the seat. Thus, the driver cannot determine only from this mode of warning display whether no occupant is in a seat for which no warning is displayed or an occupant is in the seat and fastens the seatbelt. Accordingly, the driver needs to watch the seat to verify whether an occupant is in the seat.